Relax, Captain
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Every new Captain needs to go through a...rite of passage with the former Captain to ease the tension before their first game.


**Title:** Relax, Captain  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Sensory Deprivation  
**Word Count:** 908  
**Beta:** Thank you, **hisuinekome** !  
**Warnings:** Blindfolding.  
**Summary:** Every new Captain needs to go through a...rite of passage with the former Captain to ease the tension before their first game.  
**A/N:** Originally written for November 2010 on **the_playwitch** . Also for November's challenge on **hp_diversity** .

AND 67. Sight on **100_women**

AND 09. Black on **100_colours**

**

* * *

Relax, Captain  
**

The Quidditch pitch was bathed with morning sunshine. The dew on the grass made it sparkle, giving the place a fresh look that made her beam with pride, making her forget of her nerves for the first time in weeks. Angelina was awake before dawn, getting ready for her first Quidditch game as the Gryffindor Captain, and now, not even seven o'clock, she was going to the lockers room to prepare herself -both physically and mentally.

Slowly walking to the entrance, her hand caressed the old wood of the doorway, sighing contently.

"About time! I was here at six o'clock sharp."

"Oliver?"

Angelina was more than surprised to see the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain leaning against her locker with a bright, wide smile.

"Congratulations, Angelina. I knew you would make it as Captain," he said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly as he hugged her...something he had never done before. "What- What are you doing here, Oliver?"

"Well, you see," he slowly released her and sat on one of the benches. "Every new Captain needs to go through a...rite of passage with the former Captain," Oliver explained patting the place beside him, where Angelina sat nervously. "Something to ease the tension on your shoulders. You're not the first one waking up at dawn to get ready hours before your first game, you know?" he whispered, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh. And...what is this 'rite of passage' about?"

"First, you have to relax," he said softly against her ear, making Angelina shiver.

His hands went to her shoulders to turn her to the side. Suddenly, Oliver was tying a black piece of fabric over her eyes.

"Oliver, what-"

"Shh, _relax_," he ordered softly pushing her shoulders back and making her lay down on the bench.

Oliver's hands went from her shoulders down her chest, squeezing her breasts on the way. Angelina gasped in surprise and Oliver seemed to take advantage of her slightly opened mouth as he kissed her softly, pushing his tongue against hers.

His movements were all in such a slow motion that when combined with her heightened senses due to her vision being blocked, made the whole thing very erotic.

"What are we doing, Oliver?" Angelina asked uncertainly when his lips left hers only to land on that spot behind her ear that make her weak at the knees.

"We're trying to make you relax so you'd do great in the game."

Then, she felt Oliver stand up, which made her unconsciously moan softly at the loss of contact. She heard him chuckle before she felt his weight over her.

"_Evannesco_," Oliver mumbled right before his mouth closed over her now bare nipple.

Angelina moaned loudly, arching her back against him, silently begging for more. Sliding her hands over his short hair and down his back she noticed that both of them were now naked. Testing her supposition, she bucked her hips against his, feeling his half-hard cock against her folds. At the contact, both growled in unison. The vibrations of his lips against her now perky nipples were enough to set her skin on fire. She could feel her arousal all over her body.

"Oh, Godric," she cried out in pleasure as a probing finger slid between her wet folds.

"You're so wet," he said against the valley of her breasts, making her shiver as his hot breath tingled the sensitive skin.

"Please, Oliver," she blurted out in a begging, desperate tone that later made her blush in embarrassment.

"Mmm, I like this Angelina," he whispered placing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"And I like this Oliver better than the old, tense and strict one," she said in a breathy tone with a coy smile.

"Oy!" He said in an offended tone. "That will cost you," he teased, pushing back his hips.

"Wood, I'm blindfolded and horny. Would you leave me like this knowing you are dying to fuck me senseless against this bench?"

She heard Oliver groan before parting her legs wider and thrusting inside of her in one swift move, making them both moan softly.

With a finger teasing her clit and their hips meeting in erratic and fast thrusts, Angelina came and shivered in his arms with pleasure as she felt his hot come inside of her.

"Fuck!"

"What?" she asked anxiously taking the fabric off her eyes.

"I forgot the Contraceptive Charm!"

"Don't worry," Angelina said. "I'm taking the Muggle pill."

Oliver sighed in relief.

"I thought you had this all planned. How could you forget this?"

"Well, I pretty much did what I did on my rite of passage and...ermm...no Contraceptive Charm was needed then, you know?"

Angelina looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, Merlin! That's right! The former Captain was-"

Oliver nodded silently, blushing.

"You and Charlie Weasley...?"

Oliver didn't say anything. He just leaned down and kissed Angelina softly on the lips. "Congratulations, Angie. Go for the Cup. I know you can make it," he said with a small smile before standing up and grabbing the clothes that he had left on a corner. He had definitely planned all this.

Angelina watched him get dressed, still laying naked on her back over the bench.

"Do me a favour. If Alicia makes it as Captain next year, please invite me to watch. Or participate. I won't say no," he said with a wink before leaving the locker room.


End file.
